pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonite
/ |dexmokalos=147 |evofrom=Dragonair |gen=Generation I |species=Dragon Pokémon |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Dragon |body=06 |type=Dragon |type2=Flying |imheight=7'03" |metheight=2.2 m |imweight=463.0 lbs. |metweight=210.0 kg |ability=Inner Focus |dw=Multiscale |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Dragonite (Japanese: カイリュー Kairyū) is a / -type Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Dragonite greatly differ from their sea serpent-like pre-evolved forms. Both Dratini and Dragonair had a blue coloring with no limbs or wings (excluding the wing-like ears of Dragonair). Dragonite are large, orange, bipedal , with two turquoise wings on its back. Dragonite largely resembles a Charizard, as both have the same orange colouring, and the same blue underside of their wings, except for its lack of a flame on the end of their tails, and a somewhat rounder, and friendlier appearance. However, in the anime, Dragonite is rarely seen smiling. Dragonite resembles a proper looking dragon, unlike it's pre-evolved forms Dratini and Dragonair. Special abilities All Dragonite have the ability Inner Focus which allows it to keep from flinching in a battle. They can also have Multiscale as an Hidden Ability, because Multiscale halves damage from any attack when the user is at full HP Dragonite has become a common sight in competitive battling Evolution Dragonite evolves from Dragonair at level 55. Dragonite is the final form of Dratini. Game info Game locations |backcolor= |redblue=Evolve Dragonair |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Dragonair |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Dragonair |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Dragonair |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Dragonair |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Dragonair |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Dragonair |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Dragonair |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Dragonspiral Tower |bwrarity=Rare |black2white2=Dragonspiral Tower |b2w2rarity=Rare |xy=Evolve Dragonair |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=An extremely rarely seen marine Pokémon. Its intelligence is said to match that of humans. |yellow=It is said that this Pokémon lives somewhere in the sea and that it flies. However, it is only a rumor. |gold=It is said that this Pokémon constantly flies over the immense seas and rescues drowning people. |silver=This marine Pokémon has an impressive build that lets it freely fly over raging seas without trouble. |crystal=It is said that somewhere in the ocean lies an island where these gather. Only they live there. |ruby=Dragonite is capable of circling the globe in just sixteen hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land. |sapphire=Dragonite is capable of circling the globe in just sixteen hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land. |emerald=It can circle the globe in just 16 hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land. |firered=It can fly in spite of its big and bulky physique. It circles the globe in just 16 hours. |leafgreen=Very few people ever see this Pokémon. Its intelligence is said to match that of humans. |diamond=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore. |pearl=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore. |platinum=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore. |heartgold=It is said that this Pokémon constantly flies over the immense seas and rescues drowning people. |soulsilver=This marine Pokémon has an impressive build that lets it freely fly over raging seas without trouble. |black=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore. |white=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore. |black 2=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore. |white 2=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore. |x=It can fly in spite of its big and bulky physique. It circles the globe in just 16 hours. |y=It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore.}} Appearances Anime Dragonite made its first appearance in the episode Mystery at the Lighthouse, where Bill was searching for it. It appeared during the last moments of the episode and was unusually large, making this Dragonite in particular a Giant Pokémon. Dragonite have also made appearances in other episodes under the ownership of trainers including Lance and Drake. In The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, Professor Oak used his own Dragonite in battle against the Mirage Master. Dragonite also made an appearance in Pokémon:The First Movie as Mewtwo's "postman" as it uses Dragonite to send the invitations out. Iris has captured a Dragonite in Undella Town when one Dragonite caused all the blackout when its been injured during a battle with a Hydreigon, causing everyone to blame it on him when it was framed. Anime *Iris' Dragonite *Lance's Dragonite *Clair's Dragonite *Drake's Dragonite *Palmer's Dragonite *Professor Oak's Dragonite *Provo's Dragonite Known trainers with a Dragonite *Lance *Drake *Clair *Professor Oak *Provo *Palmer *Iris Sprites |border= |bwspr =Dragonite BW.gif |xyspr=149_-_dragonite.gif }} Gallery 149Dragonite_OS_anime.png 149Dragonite_OS_anime_2.png 149Dragonite_OS_anime_3.png 149Dragonite_AG_anime.png 149Dragonite_Dream.png 149Dragonite_Pokemon PokéPark.jpg 149Dragonite_Pokemon_Stadium.png 149Dragonite_Pokemon_Conquest.png Trivia *The level required to evolve a Dragonair into a Dragonite was the highest level out of every Pokémon but one, at level 55. Tyranitar is the only other Pokémon to be evolved at this level. However, this record was broken by Hydreigon in Generation V: he evolves from Zweilous at level 64. Larvesta also beats Dragonite by evolving at level 59. *Dragonite has the 2nd highest base stats out of every non-legendary Pokémon. *Dragonite is shorter than its pre-evolution, Dragonair. *Lance's Dragonite in Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold and SoulSilver was only level 50 The first time you battled him, even though Dragonair doesn't evolve till level 55. **When Lance assists you in battling Team Rocket in Mahogany Town his Dragonite is Level 40, 15 levels lower then when Dragonair evolves. *As an April Fool's Day joke, Expert Gamer magazine claimed that Yoshi (of Mario Bros. fame) was the evolved form of Dragonite. Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon